Due to high customer demand for portable devices and other similar electronic devices and continuous innovation in the field of mobile technology, the marketplace for portable devices is rapidly enlarging. However, techniques for charging portable devices have seen little innovation. While techniques for wirelessly charging an electronic device through electromagnetic induction and/or other means have been proposed, these previous techniques have encountered a number of shortcomings, and as a result wired charging remains the dominant charging technique for portable devices. For example, wireless charging techniques typically provide low efficiency and slow charging speeds as compared to comparable wired charging solutions. Further, wireless charging systems are often prohibitively costly to manufacture and require a form factor that is too large to fit inside a portable device. In addition, consumer concern with respect to electromagnetic radiation emitted by existing wireless charging devices has chilled the rate of adoption of such devices as a primary charging solution.
Accordingly, there is a need for wireless charging systems and/or techniques for portable devices that mitigate at least the above shortcomings.